


Перевоспитание

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Перевоспитание

Когда Локи едва не за шкирку притаскивают в Мидгард, снабдив братским подзатыльником от Тора и лишением магии от Одина, бог фыркает и трясёт головой. Без магии он чувствует себя растерянным, наполовину оглушённым, частично ослепшим и очень-очень разозлённым. Он похож на рой доведённых до нервного тика пчёл, мечущихся в стеклянной банке, и даже невозмутимые агенты Щ.И.Т.а недовольно косятся, пока сопровождают его к "няньке". За дверью его встречает Капитан Америка в фартуке в ромашку - картина достаточно психоделичная, чтобы в ступор впал кто угодно, но Локи слишком зол. Поэтому он без слов оккупирует скрипучий диван и замирает, уставившись в стену - сделать с Кэпом что-то достаточно кровожадное хочется, но возможности никакой. Роджерс смотрит немного укоризненно, но на общении не настаивает,возвращаясь на кухню. Через полчаса, когда у Локи уже челюсть сводит от голода и умопомрачительного запаха, Капитан появляется в комнате с аккуратно нарезанной шарлоткой и двумя чашками горячего чая. Богу с трудом удаётся подавить первый порыв и не вылить чай на Роджерса, но ему любопытно, что будет дальше. И пахнет шарлотка совершенно крышесносно. Вкус оказывается ничуть не хуже запаха и Локи слишком скучно молчать...  
Кэп терпелив и внимателен - у Локи создаётся впечатление, что он попал на приём к киношному психоаналитику. Да, ему было скучно, пока те, кого подчинил Тессеракт, решали поставленные задачи, и Локи развлекался просмотром телевизора...  
Через час такого общения Локи кажется, что впервые не он вынимает из кого-то душу посредством разговора и раскладывает её на составляющие, а с ним самим пытаются проделать что-то подобное. Причём крайне вежливо, аккуратно, соблюдая все возможные методические рекомендации и действуя исключительно из лучших побуждений. У бога не выходит даже взбеситься - Роджерс дотошно хорош в попытках выяснить, в чём же проблема Локи, и невероятно искренен в желании помочь эту проблему решить.  
Уже вечером, крадясь мимо комнаты Роджерса за добавкой шарлотки, Локи в приоткрытую дверь видит, как Кэп сосредоточенно штудирует книжку - обложку богу видно совершенно чётко "Психоанализ подросткового возраста". Бог даже про шарлотку ненадолго забывает, не зная, смеяться ему или убить Роджерса вместе с автором книжки при первой же возможности.


End file.
